This invention relates to devices for producing output signals directly proportional to the concentration of the constituent of a mixture, and more particularly to a photosensitive measuring system.
A photometric device is described herein for the analysis of flue or stack emissions. Most of the pollutant gases found in stack emissions absorb either ultraviolet or visible light, and from the amount of light absorbed, the concentration of the gas can be determined. The device of the present invention may be similar to the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,887 issued Mar. 12, 1974.
It is known in the art that: EQU NO + O.sub.3 .fwdarw. NO.sub.2 + O.sub.2 ( 1)
and EQU NO.sub.2 + O.sub.3 .fwdarw. N.sub.2 O.sub.5 + O.sub.2. (2)
see U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,429 issued Feb. 27, 1973. However, N.sub.2 O.sub.5 is not detectable.